Tu mi capo Yo tu mano derecha
by AngeloTsuna
Summary: Gokudera ya no lo soporta mas, el joven décimo a de saber sus sentimientos. One Shot GokuTsuna. Slash y algo Lime.


_Bueno, sin internet (odio estar sin el T___T) y con mucho aburrimiento hice algunos fics mas. Hoy que puedo (gracias tia por dejarme conectarme xD) subo este que me gusto bastante el resultado._

_Para los amantes de Gokudera y Tsuna ^^_

_¡Espero que os guste!_

* * *

**Tu mi capo. Yo tu mano derecha.**

- ¡Cuidado Décimo!.

Gokudera se enderezo de golpe, sobresaltado. Se incorporo rápidamente sobre la cama, jadeando, sintiendo aun como la temible pesadilla se adueñaba de los alocados latidos que provenían de su corazón.

«Solo a sido una pesadilla», pensó irritado. Hacia ya mas de dos meses que habían viajado por accidente al futuro, un futuro que todos los jóvenes Vongola, incluido el, tendrían que cambiar. Sobretodo aquel terrible incidente que le atemorizaba día y noche, en realidad y en sueños… la muerte del Décimo Capo. Una muerte que el no había podido evitar.

Gokudera se estremeció, pero rápidamente recupero el ánimo. Bien cierto era de que no había podido evitar la muerte del décimo, pero eso era solo en el futuro. Ahora lo tenia con el y no estaba dispuesto a perderle, no una segunda vez.

Se pasó una mano por su pelo plateado, revolviéndolo, y con un ágil movimiento se levanto de la cama.

Era bastante temprano, las seis de la mañana para ser exactos, por lo que no le pareció raro ver a Uri durmiendo en un desordenado escritorio que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación.

Sin perder un minuto más, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño y se dio una ducha bien fría. Después de aquel espantoso sueño, le hacia falta despejar de su mente todas esas horribles pesadillas.

Aún con el pelo mojado, Gokudera salio del baño y se vistió con lo primero y mas cómodo que encontró. Una camiseta de hombreras negra y unos pantalones color crema, bastante desgastados. También se puso al cuello varios colgantes y varias muñequeras y pulseras le decoraban las muñecas.

Cogió las cajas y el anillo de la tormenta y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir, Gokudera reparó en una foto que se encontraba enmarcada al lado de la puerta. En ella salían todos sonriendo, menos Hibari, que se encontraba en una esquina con cara de pocos amigos. Gokudera se fijo en la sonrisa de Tsuna, una sonrisa que a el le llenaba solo con verla, y pensar que podría no verla nunca mas le desgarro el corazón. Hacia bastante tiempo ya que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por el joven capo. Le quería, le amaba, le deseaba…eran sentimientos muchos mas grandes que el desear ser su mano derecha, pero nunca los podría interpretar. Había tenido mil oportunidades de declararle su amor a Tsuna, pero Gokudera creía que era mejor dejarlo estar, no quería que el décimo se apartara de el si no llegara a corresponderle.

Gokudera pasó levemente el dedo por la imagen de Tsuna, llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas. «No voy a perderte», se dijo para si mismo.

Se deslizó hacia el exterior y camino derecho hacia su cámara de entrenamiento, procurando no hacer ningún ruido para no despertar a nadie, pero algo le llamo la atención al llegar a su destino.

La puerta de la cámara de al lado estaba entreabierta. «La cámara de Tsuna», pensó.

Sigilosamente, se asomo para ver el interior. Tsuna se encontraba allí, entrenando, ya a buena hora de la mañana.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba quieto como una estatua. Gokudera se fijó en el, asombrado por la serenidad que mostraba, y no pudo evitar ponerse algo colorado.

De repente, Tsuna abrió los ojos de golpe. Sus X-gloves estallaron en llamas y con una agilidad casi felina dio dos fuertes puñetazos al aire, y girándose sobre si mismo, lanzo una magnifica patada. Se encogió, y rápidamente, las llamas de los guantes le propulsaron hacia arriba, a una velocidad asombrosa. Tras dos volteretas, espero a caer casi a la mitad de la sala para lanzar una poderosa llamarada de uno de sus guantes.

Gokudera se sorprendió de verle allí, bocabajo, pero suspendido en el aire por la intensa y majestuosa llamarada.

Tsuna se concentro en un punto de la pared, y sin pensárselo dos veces, gritó:

—¡X-BURNER, aéreo!

Una llamarada aun mas poderosa que la que le sostenía salio de su otro guante y se estampó contra la pared, deteriorándola bastante.

Gokudera estallo en aplausos.

—¡Es usted increíble, Décimo!

En ese instante, ya en el suelo, Tsuna se fijo en el peliplateado, que mostraba una expresión de asombro total en la puerta.

—Ah, no sabia que me estabas observando –El hipermodo de Tsuna se apago, volviéndole a la normalidad -. Gokudera-kun.

—¡Ese ataque ha sido formidable!

—¿Tu crees? – Preguntó Tsuna-. Aún he de perfeccionarlo. Hacerlo en el aire aun me es muy costoso, y no nos queda mucho tiempo.

El rostro de Gokudera mostró una pequeña mueca de dolor. Era cierto que los Millefiore podían atacar en cualquier momento, y se preguntaba muchas veces si podría ser capaz de defender al décimo si las circunstancias lo dasen.

—¡Pe…pero esta avanzando muchísimo! – Intentó animarle Gokudera -. Mire como se ha quedado la pared después de su ataque.

—Debería haber hecho un enorme agujero – Dijo Tsuna, decepcionado -. Las paredes de estas cámaras están reforzadas contra cualquier ataque. Por eso si consigo abrirle un agujero, por muy pequeño que sea, notare que realmente estoy mejorando y que mi ataque es fuerte.

—Por lo menos usted consigue hacer mella en ellas. Yo…-Gokudera suspiró, pero dijo finalmente -. Yo no consigo nada más que un par de arañazos…

Tsuna noto el gesto triste de su amigo. Sin saber que decir o que hacer para animarle, simplemente se dirigió hacia la pared que había justo al lado de la puerta y se sentó en el suelo para descansar un poco, apoyando la espalda contra la pared.

Los dos se quedaron un momento callados, hasta que Gokudera rompió el silencio.

—Ojala nada de esto hubiera pasado –Dijo, apoyando su cabeza en el umbral de la puerta -. Ojala estuviéramos en casa todos juntos sin preocupaciones.

Tsuna asintió en silencio. Gokudera le miro, y se sorprendió al ver en su mirada decisión, una mirada tan incandescente, incluso mas, que cuando esta en hipermodo.

El joven capo se dio cuenta de que el lo observaba y le devolvió la mirada con una dulce sonrisa. Gokudera sintió como se le aceleraba el corazón.

—Volveremos todos a casa, absolutamente todos. No voy a dejar que nadie muera en esta batalla. Ojala todo esto de la mafia resultara ser un terrible sueño y despertarme sin que nada hubiera pasado – Dijo Tsuna, mirando el anillo del cielo que tenia puesto en uno de sus dedos -. Pero eso incluiría que nunca os habría conocido, y eso si que me parece mas terrible que cualquier batalla que vayamos a librar.

El corazón de Gokudera latía con tanta fuerza que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Se arrodillo ante Tsuna y antes de que este pudiera decir nada le aferro con sus brazos.

Tsuna se sonrojo un poco.

—¡Go…Gokudera-kun!, no hace falta que…

—Mi vida es suya, décimo -. Le interrumpió Gokudera -. Voy a protegerle, siempre. No importa a quien nos enfrentemos, no importa lo que pase, estaré siempre a su lado, cuidando de sus espaldas. Soy su mano derecha.

Tsuna le devolvió el abrazo con dulzura.

—Eres mucho más que eso Gokudera-kun – Afirmó Tsuna -. Eres mi amigo.

Gokudera se estremeció. Le aparto con las manos y le miro a los ojos. Pareció por un momento como si sus ojos se sumergieran en los suyos. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza, pero no aguantaba más. Necesitaba decírselo. Le amaba, le amaba con toda su alma.

—Décimo…yo…

—¿Si? – Pregunto Tsuna, extrañado.

—Yo le…yo le…qui…e…- balbuceaba Gokudera. Su corazon latia a una velocidad desorbitada.

—¿Qué intentas decirme?

—¡Yo le quie…

—¡Lambo-san hace acto de entrada!.

Todo fue muy rápido. En el mismísimo instante que Gokudera le iba a decir a Tsuna lo que sentía por el, Lambo se abalanzó contra el joven capo golpeándole fuertemente en la cabeza. Este cayó desplomado al suelo, inconsciente.

—¡Kyaaa! – Grito Gokudera, echándose las manos a la cabeza- ¡Décimo!

—Tan débil como siempre, tsuninutil. ¡Lambo-san te ha ganado! – Vociferaba Lambo por toda la cámara, entre risas de triunfo.

Gokudera le dirigió una mirada de ira y odio a Lambo. Por un momento Lambo vio en su cara la cara de un abominable ogro que echaba fuego por la boca.

Gokudera saco toda la dinamita que llevaba guardada.

—Estas muerto, estúpida vaca. – Afirmó el peliplateado sin escrúpulos.

Las facciones de Lambo de deformaron. Estaba horrorizado. Sin mas preámbulos, y sin esperar que podría suceder allí, Lambo hecho a correr con todas sus ganas como si le persiguieran diez mil demonios.

Gokudera no se molesto en perseguirle, ya le daría su escarmiento luego. Se acerco hasta Tsuna y vio como el golpe le había provocado un enorme chichón.

Quiso llevárselo a que lo curaran, pero sin embargo se quedo un momento allí, observándolo. Te amo tanto…, pensó, esbozando una media sonrisa.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, le cogio en brazos y salio de la cámara.

El príncipe alzaba en brazos…a su príncipe.

Golpearon dos veces a la puerta.

—Adelante – Dijo Tsuna, desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Gokudera entro con cuidado, y con un gesto que irradiaba preocupación a voces. Miro a Tsuna, que se encontraba tumbado en su cama.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? – Preguntó Gokudera, concienzudo del golpe que se había llevado esa misma mañana mientras hablaba con el.

Tsuna se encogió de hombros.

—Sobreviviré – Pudo decir.

Gokudera se apoyo en la mesilla de noche que se encontraba al lado de la cama.

—Esa estúpida vaca –Dijo, apretando los puños-. No da más que problemas.

Por un momento la mente de Gokudera recreo una imagen de Lambo atado a un palo cociéndose en una hoguera mientras el bailaba entorno a ella vestido de ogro escupe fuego como bien afirmo Lambo.

Tsuna sonrió

—Ya sabes como es, al fin y al cabo es un niño – Expresó Tsuna.

—Necesita mano dura – Afirmó Gokudera, reacio-. Así dejaría de causarle problemas a todo el mundo.

De repente, la cara de Tsuna se ensombreció misteriosamente. Gokudera se estremeció, pensando en que había dicho algo malo.

—Lo siento, yo no…

—Ellos no deberían estar aquí…- Tsuna miro a Gokudera, que parecía confuso-. Me refiero a Lambo e I-pin. Y a Haru y a Kyoko.

Gokudera desvió la mirada. Hizo un gesto de desaprobación, castigándose a si mismo por no saber que decir en un momento así.

—Ellos más que nada han de volver al presente – Continuó Tsuna-. Odio que se vean envueltos en toda esta situación, si tan solo pudiera…si tan solo pudiera hacer que ellos cuatro volvieran a casa, me daría por satisfecho.

Gokudera le miro y tuvo ganas de abrazarlo. Sin embargo, solo pudo decir:

—Eso estaría bien, si.

—Si…-Dijo Tsuna, en medio de un suspiro.

El interior de Gokudera ardía en llamas. ¿Solo le podía haber dicho un ''eso estaría bien?. Odio en estado puro irradiaba hacia el en su fuero interno. Disculpándose con Tsuna, y diciéndole que no quería ser una molestia mientras el descansaba, hizo ademán de irse, sin embargo, el joven décimo le agarro del brazo.

—¿Puedes…quedarte un rato mas? – Preguntó Tsuna, algo ruborizado.

Gokudera observó – maldiciéndose a si mismo de no haberlo echo antes – que lo único que vestía Tsuna era una camiseta que le llegaba casi por las rodillas. Estaba arrodillado con las piernas abiertas y su expresión trasmitía tanta dulzura que a Gokudera le pareció tan terriblemente provocador que rozaba el limite de la hiperventilación.

Tsuna se dio cuenta de que las sabanas habían dejado de taparle y Gokudera había visto su ridícula indumentaria.

—¡Es…esto no es lo que parece! – Gritó Tsuna, avergonzado -. Mi ropa esta toda sucia y Haru me a dejado esta camiseta que usa ella para dormir mientras lava la mía.

—Va…vaya…mo…de…litos…se…bus…ca…pa..pa…ra…dormir – Terminó de balbucear Gokudera, medio mareado.

Trascurrieron un par de segundos en los que ambos, callados y ruborizados, eran incapaces de mirarse. Después de eso Gokudera se sentó al lado del castaño, con mucha delicadeza.

—¿Gokudera-kun, a ti te gusta alguien?- Preguntó Tsuna, con incertidumbre.

Gokudera casi se cae de la cama.

—¿Por…por que lo dices?- Respondió, tremendamente colorado.

—No, simplemente me lo preguntaba…- Dijo Tsuna, ruborizado-. Nunca hablamos entre nosotros de estas cosas.

Gokudera abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le salieron las palabras. Enrojeció y miro para otra parte, azorado.

—Si que me gusta alguien- pudo decir finalmente, en voz baja.

Tsuna trago saliva. Gokudera noto como si eso realmente le importase. «No te hagas ilusiones, el jamás se fijaría en ti. Esta enamorado de Kyoko» se reprochó a si mismo.

Volvió la cabeza bruscamente, para que Tsuna no viera reflejado en su rostro el dolor de su corazón.

—¿Y como es? – Se atrevió a preguntar el décimo capo.

En ese mismo momento, Gokudera tuvo un flash back de la escena que había tenido esa misma mañana con el. Recordó que estuvo a punto de decirle que le quería, que le amaba con todo su ser. Pero esa estúpida vaca lo había estropeado todo.

—Pues digamos que es alguien por el que estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida– Contestó Gokudera, intentando lanzarle alguna indirecta-. Pero no importa, es una relación que jamás funcionaria.

—¿Por qué no?.

— Porque le gusta otra persona – Dijo Gokudera, algo refunfuñado.

— Ya veo…

Se produjo un silencio incomodo. De repente, toda la atmósfera que rodeaba la habitación se había endurecido.

—Y a ti, ¿como te va con Kyoko? – Preguntó Gokudera, con cierto dolor.

Tsuna esbozo una sonrisa.

—Jamás sentirá nada por mi que no sea amistad – Afirmó, muy seguro de sus palabras-. En realidad…me la declaré el otro día, muy a mi pesar. Me costo horrores hacerlo, nunca había estado tan nervioso. Y, sin embargo, saque valor, y me declaré. Y esas fueron sus palabras. Supongo que nadie quería estar con un tsuninutil.

Gokudera, en un acto reflejo, se abalanzo contra el cojiendole de las muñecas y le tumbo contra la cama. Le miro fijamente, y sus caras estaban muy cerca. Demasiado cerca. Gokudera respiraba entrecortadamente, casi al borde del desmayo, pero no le importo.

—¡Eso no es cierto! – le afirmó al joven …yo si quiero estar contigo.

Tsuna le sonrió. No pareció molestarle aquella situación que lo tenia atrapado contra la cama, pero si se ruborizo un poco por tener al peliplateado tan cerca.

—Pero no es lo mismo, tu quieres ser la mano derecha del…-Intentó terminar la frase, pero algo le interrumpió.

Los labios de Gokudera chocaban fuertemente con los suyos. Al principio Tsuna intentó deshacerse de aquel beso, sorprendido, pero luego sintió como un electrizante cosquilleo recorría su fibra interior. Y sin poder hacer nada, se olvido, se olvido y se dejo llevar, y le correspondió el beso.

Fue un beso un poco torpe, pero apasionadamente dulce.

Gokudera se retiro y miro a Tsuna, que parecía mareado. Enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y su limite llego al máximo. Casi se muere por la hiperventilación.

Se apartó rápidamente de Tsuna y quiso pedir disculpas, pero este le beso con fuerza. Gokudera se excito tanto que le devolvió el beso apasionadamente, casi con fuego. Después del beso, le mordió un poco el labio inferior y le miro a los ojos.

—Eres tú al que amo. Y eres tu al que amare – Le dijo, con cierto cariño en sus palabras.

Tsuna intento poner sus pensamientos en orden. Estaba enamorado de Kyoko, pero entonces…¿porque Gokudera le provocaba en el tal excitación?. A pesar de ser un chico, a el no parecía importarle, por raro que pareciese, parecía como si hace muchísimo tiempo que quería ese beso. Que necesitaba ese beso. Que deseaba ese beso…que le deseaba a el.

Tsuna le acaricio suavemente la mejilla.

—No se porque me haces sentir así…pero esta noche, lo único que me importa es tenerte a mi lado. Lo único que quiero es sentirte.

Gokudera se ruborizó un poco, pero, dulcemente, le mordió el pómulo de la oreja. Tsuna emitió algo parecido a un gemido. Luego Gokudera, algo avergonzado, pero con mucha decisión, empezó a masajearle con suavidad todos los lugares en los que al joven capo pudiera producirle excitación. Especialmente en un lugar.

—No lo soporto mas – Dijo Tsuna, mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a el-. No te contengas, por favor. Esta noche no.

Gokudera, como buena mano derecha, recibió la orden sin rechistar.

Y alli se pasaron toda la noche, dando rienda suelta a su pasión y manteniendo sentimientos incesantes bajo las sabanas.


End file.
